1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a one-piece, stamped, sheet metal fastener for receiving and threadably engaging the external threads of an externally threaded fastener such as a screw or bolt and more more particularly to a sheet metal fastener defining two axially spaced, elongated thread engaging slots adapted to engage two threads of a bolt or screw.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stamped, sheet metal fasteners adapted to receive and engage one or more of the external threads, or helix, of a bolt or screw are well known in the prior art. Typically, as may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. No. 2,239,797 and U.S. RE Pat. No. 21,769, both of which are hereby incorporated by reference, the sheet metal fasteners adapted to receive and engage two or more of the external threads of a bolt or screw utilized two or more arm members, in addition to a base member, each of which members defined two or more contoured thread impressions. While such prior art devices were and are widely used as they allow a bolt or screw to be retained under greater tension than is possible with a single thread impression stamped fastener of equal gauge, they were not totally satisfactory as providing the two arm members with thread impressions formed therein required additional material and/or a more complicated forming operation and/or such fasteners require the received and retained fastener to be relatively accurately aligned with the spaced apart thread impressions and/or did not allow adjustment of one retained member relative to another retained member.